This invention relates to a material pushing attachment for a roto-tiller and more specifically to a snow plow attachment therefor. Various attachments for farm implements such as tractors and the like are known. It is further known to provide attachments so as to convert an automobile or truck into a snow plow, however a common implement utilized increasingly by the home owner is a roto-tiller and while such has utility only on a seasonal basis, attachments are not available to extend the seasonal use thereof.
It is accordingly a primary object of the present invention to provide a material pushing attachment for a roto-tiller and particularly that type of roto-tiller which includes front driving means such as tines mounted on either side of a gear housing extending downwardly from a frame thereof.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an attachment for the above-described type roto-tiller, which attachment can be utilized to push materials such as snow or earth and accordingly extend both the seasonal and operational utility of such roto-tiller.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an attachment of the above-described type in which it can be conveniently mounted and removed from the roto-tiller with practical ease and requiring no special tools.
A still further object of the present invention is the provision of an attachment of the aforementioned type in which the blade portion thereof is adjustable to various vertical heights as well as various arcuate positions in a horizontal plane.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by an attachment including a pair of front driving wheels. The attachment also includes a yoke in turn having a blade attached to the forward end thereof and including a pair of parallel rearwardly extending members positioned so as to straddle the gear housing of the roto-tiller and pivotally mounted at the rear end thereof to opposed legs downwardly extending from the roto-tiller frame. The attachment includes a lift lever having an intermediate section thereof connected to said frame for pivotal movement with respect thereto, the forward end of said lift lever extending above the forward end of said yoke and pivotally interconnected thereto and combination adjustment and stop means for moving the rear end of said lift levers so as to raise and lower said blade, said means mounted on said frame proximal the rear wheels and spring means for constantly urging said lever rear end upwardly against said stop means so as to prevent upward travel of said material pushing blade.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.